memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed illusory people
The following is a list of unnamed illusory people. Archer IV aliens These two aliens appeared Crewman Elizabeth Cutler in 2151 while stranded on the surface of Archer IV and being under the influence of toxic pollen. She was hearing voices and followed them into a cave where she saw Sub-Commander T'Pol talking to two aliens who then moved into the rocks. ( ) on location at the Bronson Canyon.}} File:Illusory alien 1, 2151.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Illusory alien 2, 2151.jpg|''Played by Mark Major'' Archer IV rock people In 2151, while under the influence of a toxic pollen, an away team imagined silicon-based lifeforms, "people coming out of the rock face." ( ) Alien criminals These two aliens were actually figments of Hoshi Sato's imagination, dreamt up when she was caught in the pattern buffer of Enterprise s transporter. Seemingly, she saw them planting bombs throughout the ship and, although she was not able to warn anyone, Sato tried to save Enterprise, which eventually led her to use a transporting device from the aliens. She was mysteriously taken back to the transporter room, where Malcolm Reed explained that she had been trapped for 8.3 seconds in the pattern buffer and that all her experiences during that time had been illusory. ( ) File:Illusory alien 1, 2152.jpg|''Played by Gary Riotto'' File:Illusory alien 2, 2152.jpg|''Played by Ric Sarabia'' Borg Borg drone The hallucinated Borg drone was part of a vision Seven of Nine had due to mental stress and lack of social interaction during 's trip through a nebula. The Voyager crew was affected adversely by the nebula and in order to survive, they had to be put into stasis until Voyager finished traveling through the nebula. Seven, who was not affected, was left in charge of the ship. She believed that the drone was coming to reassimilate her back into the Collective. ( ) Borg drones These two Borg drones appeared Seven of Nine in her hallucinations she experienced in 2374. In these hallucinations, the two drones were chasing her through the corridors aboard the and later also appeared in a corridor aboard Voyager. ( ) and Friday on Paramount Stage 8 and 16 and are listed as "Aged Borg 1" and "Aged Borg 2" on the call sheets.}} File:Illusory Borg 1.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:Illusory Borg 2.jpg|''Played by John Tampoya'' Burning man in corridor This burning man appeared in a corridor of Deep Space 9's lower pylon one in 2369, when Major Kira Nerys experienced her imagination become reality. This man appeared right after a fire exploded in the corridor and came towards Kira. Shortly before he would have reached her, he disappeared. ( ) Cardassians Cardassian officer A Cardassian officer shut the ghetto fence on Terok Nor, caging the Bajoran workers. He appeared in the mental recreation of the 2366 events re-lived by Odo, Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, and Elim Garak. ( ) Cardassian officers A group of Cardassian officers stood guard when Gul Dukat and his entourage walked on the Promenade of Terok Nor. There was an assassination attempt on his life when a bomb planted by the Bajoran Resistance exploded in 2366. They appeared in the mind of Odo, Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, and Elim Garak when these events were recreated accidentally in 2373. ( ) Cardassian soldiers These Cardassian soldiers executed a group of innocent Bajorans on the Promenade of Terok Nor based on circumstantial evidence. This led Odo to wrongly accuse them of an attempted assassination of Gul Dukat. ( ) File:Illusory Cardassian 1.jpg File:Illusory Cardassian 2.jpg File:Illusory Cardassian 3.jpg File:Illusory Cardassian 4.jpg File:Illusory Cardassian 5.jpg Dabo girl in Bashir's mind The dabo girl in Bashir's mind sang happy birthday to him while he was in a coma caused by Altovar who had telepathically attacked him. ( ) Humans Jem'Hadar The following illusory Jem'Hadar were part of a simulation run by the Founders in 2371 to determine the effects of a possible Dominion foothold in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Jem'Hadar guard The Jem'Hadar guard was one of two Jem'Hadar chasing the Romulan T'Rul on Deep Space 9 during the peace negotiations between the Federation and the Dominion. The Jem'Hadar managed to shoot her in the back with a hand weapon. She fell into Benjamin Sisko's arms, dead, just as the soldiers arrived. Sisko began to fight and was overpowered by the Jem'Hadar. ( ) Jem'Hadar officer This Jem'Hadar officer attacked Miles O'Brien on Deep Space 9 during peace negotiations between the Dominion and the Federation. He said O'Brien disrespected him. When Michael Eddington broke up the fight, he took the Jem'Hadar's side. ( ) Jem'Hadar soldier The Jem'Hadar soldier was one of two Jem'Hadar who murdered the Romulan T'Rul on Deep Space 9 during the peace negotiations. He told Sisko and Garak to drop their weapons. ( ) Kazon-Nistrim This Kazon-Nistrim was part of several illusions caused by holo-transference dementia syndrome, which The Doctor suffered from in 2371. This Kazon was having a food fight with Neelix in the mess hall and was later treated by The Doctor in sickbay. ( ) Klingons Barge of the dead Klingon warriors These Klingons died and were ferried on the Barge of the Dead to Gre'thor. In 2376, B'Elanna Torres experienced a vision in which Hij'qa and two of his warriors came aboard Voyager and killed the crew. ( ) File:Barge of the dead warrior 1.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' File:Barge of the dead warrior 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Klingon children These three Klingon children were dead and littered on the bridge of the Defiant in a nightmare experienced by Worf in 2372, when he was being held in the holding cell for destroying a Klingon civilian starship and killing all 441 of its passengers. ( ) }} File:Illusory klingon child 1.jpg|''Played by Kent Ostrowski'' File:Illusory klingon child 2.jpg|''Played by James McCloskey'' File:Illusory klingon child 3.jpg|''Played by Parris Broadus'' Klingon female This Klingon female appeared briefly on the bridge of the in 2364. Endowed with god-like powers by the alien entity Q, Commander William T. Riker created a number of "gifts" for his fellow crew members, to demonstrate the benefits of his omnipotence. To Lieutenant junior grade Worf, he gave this potential mate as "a tie to his own kind." Worf and the female engaged in the usual rough-and-tumble Klingon foreplay before the lieutenant regained his self-control and rejected her. She tried to attack security chief Natasha Yar with a kligat but was knocked to the ground by Worf. When Riker gave up the power of Q, the female vanished from the bridge, just as suddenly as she had appeared. ( ) and was later given the name "K'chiQ" by the Star Trek Customizable Card Game.}} Klingon warriors These Klingon warriors were in Worf's dream when he was being held for destroying a Klingon civilian ship and killing all 441 of its passengers. Apparently, he was aboard the , wandered the halls of the ship – which were filled with dead Starfleet officers – and saw the Klingon warriors raising their bat'leths in triumph. ( ) Kalar This Kalar warrior was an illusion created by the Talosians. Christopher Pike of the had a violent encounter with the Kalar on Rigel VII and the Talosians recreated the incident, adding Vina as a "damsel in distress" for Pike to defend, in the hope that he would become interested in her, so that they could be used as breeding stock. ( ) Musket-wielding aliens These nine musket-wielding aliens, wearing French uniforms, were fast-moving illusions created by Q in 2364. They were described by Worf as being "not Human at all. More like vicious animal things," which was reiterated by Geordi La Forge as being "savage animal forms." These aliens, along with others, attacked the crew of the USS Enterprise-D, after they were whisked away by Q to an unknown planetoid. Both Worf and Wesley Crusher were killed after being pierced with a musket's bayonet, but were revived by William T. Riker, who had been temporarily granted Q's abilities. ( ) File:Alien with musket 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Alien with musket 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Alien with musket 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Alien with musket 9.jpg|''Played by Steve Reed'' Musicians These musicians were part of an illusory version of the Orion colony created by the Talosians for Christopher Pike, wherein Vina was portrayed as an Orion slave girl. ( ) Party aliens These unknown species ' party members', including a fish-like guest, were created by Q junior when he turned the engine room into a night club, with strobing warp core. ( ) Jeweled dancer This jeweled alien dancer from an unknown species was one of the individuals created by Q junior on board Voyager. She was dancing to the music in main engineering. ( ) Ring announcer An unidentified male was heard announcing the boxing fight of Chakotay and Kid Chaos in an hallucination of Chakotay experienced in one of his vision quests in 2375. ( ) Quark's girls These two scantily-clad women, a blonde and a brunette, appeared as part of Quark's imagination aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. They accompanied him and caressed his lobes. They disappeared, so Quark asked Odo to search for them, but the females suddenly reappeared. ( ) ."|According to Kristin Bauer, the made-up eyebrows of the other actress were scratching heavily during filming so she took them off. (Kristin Bauer, German ComicCon Dortmund, 7 December 2019)|The costumes of both women were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Quark's dream girl 1, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Quark's dream girl 2, 2369.jpg|''Played by Kristin Bauer'' Romulan officers These Romulan officers were part of an illusion created by the alien Barash in 2367 in an attempt to have Commander William T. Riker stay on Alpha Onias III, to keep him company. In this illusion they worked for Tomalak who interrogated Riker to reveal the location of Outpost 23. ( ) http://www.witthohn.com/jaron.htm However Daniel Roebuck played a different Romulan in the fifth season episodes and .}} File:Romulan officer 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by Robert Daniels'' File:Romulan officer 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan officer 3, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan officer 4, 2367.jpg|''Played by Gil Combs'' File:Romulan officer 5, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Romulan officer 6, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Romulan officer 7, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan officer 8, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Starfleet personnel Viorsa's species subconscious illusory people The subconscious illusory people were part of the virtual reality created by the subconscious minds of members of Viorsa's species who, in stasis, were part of a linked neural network. They did this in order to keep their minds active while in stasis. However, the network malfunctioned, and the people manifested were of the worst fears of their subconscious minds. They were a variety of characters in a circus, led by the Clown, a malevolent character. They helped him torment the members of Viorsa's species and even kill them by scaring them to death. ( ) Big head sack guys These two individuals wore large head masks and big suits. They applauded the decision of the Clown. ( ) }} File:Big head sack guy 1.jpg|''Played by Jean-Luc Martin'' File:Big head sack guy 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Clown guards These two clown guards forced Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres to stay at the program and watch the execution of Viorsa. ( ) File:Clown guard 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Chadwick'' File:Clown guard 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Headsman This headsman was part of the virtual reality created by the minds of the three members of Viorsa's species, while being in the stasis program. He wore a mask and was responsible for executing the hostages, including Viorsa, by operating a guillotine. ( ) Xindi-Reptilians These two Xindi-Reptilians attacked Jonathan Archer on a mountainside and threw him to his death in a frightening dream Archer had while he was rock climbing in order to relax after a debriefing by Starfleet Command and the Vulcan High Command. ( ) File:Illusory Xindi-Reptilian 1.jpg|''Played by Joey Anaya'' File:Illusory Xindi-Reptilian 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Three witches on Pyris VII Three witches were among numerous eerie manifestations Korob used to dissuade Captain Kirk and his landing party away from Pyris VII. The witches warned Kirk to go back or a curse would be laid on his ship and cautioned him that, if he remained, he would die. The witches faded from view, although their cackling still could be heard. ( ) File:Witch 1, Rhodie Cogan.jpg|''Played by Rhodie Cogan'' File:Witch 2, Gail Bonney.jpg|''Played by Gail Bonney'' File:Witch 3, Maryesther Denver.jpg|''Played by Maryesther Denver'' See also * Unnamed holograms nl:Naamloze fictieve personages Category:Lists Illusory people Illusory people Illusory people Illusory people Illusory people Illusory people Illusory people Illusory people Illusory people